Ino's Concert
by Jin Freecs
Summary: Guilty Gear Parodies!! Guilty Gear parodies!! Sol/Ky Song!!!Nyahahaha!! Please RnR!!!!
1. SoL

He was always such a nice boy  
  
The bounty hunter  
  
With good intentions  
  
He was down for his twin brother  
  
Respectful to his mother  
  
A girly boy  
  
But girls don't get attention  
  
One kid with a promise  
  
Doesn't need to go to school  
  
He's not a fool  
  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
Cause he knows smart don't make you cool, whoa  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his Roger's 9 and a broken fuse  
  
Since he walked through that colony before  
  
He's all over primetime news  
Millia's wants her bloody hands  
  
On that guy Zato  
  
She wants to beat him into a pulp  
  
At Jam's Chinese Theater Show  
  
She wants to throw him dead into a car  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Then here comes Sol  
  
Now we'll never know  
No no no no oh  
They were fighting at the Zepp  
  
Said he never fitted in  
  
He wasn't welcomed  
  
He showed up the battles  
  
We was fighting in  
  
Anji's puttin' him down  
  
Bullying him round round  
  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
  
Gave him the time of day  
  
Not turn away  
  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
  
He might have stayed at home  
  
Playing angry chords on his guitar  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his blue dress and his yoyo's in chains  
  
Since he walked through that colony before  
  
Everybody knows his name  
Millia's wants her bloody hands  
  
On that guy Zato  
  
She wants to beat him into a pulp  
  
At Jam's Chinese Theater Show  
  
She wants to throw him dead into a car  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Then here comes Sol  
  
Now we'll never know  
Axl was always smoking pot from 20 feet away (20 feet away)  
  
He had a date out with Megumi  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)  
  
Now we're never gonna see him fly  
  
getting high as Chipp can  
  
But here comes Sol  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
Now we'll never never never know  
  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
  
Sol (Sol)  
  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Millia's wants her bloody hands  
  
On that guy Zato  
  
She wants to beat him into a pulp  
  
At Jam's Chinese Theater Show  
  
She wants to throw him dead into a car  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Then here comes Sol  
  
Now we'll never know  
Axl was always smoking pot from 20 feet away (20 feet away)  
  
He had a date out with Megumi  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)  
  
Now we're never gonna see him fly  
  
getting high as Chipp can  
  
But here comes Sol  
  
Oh no no no  
  
Now here comes Sol  
  
A/n:if you want more songs please review!!Thanks! 


	2. Because Chipp Got High

A/N:I was also gonna do a Sol parody about this one,but I got high.hehe.  
I was gonna sell some drugs until I got high  
  
I gonna get up and find the bag but then I got high  
  
the mafia's still bankrupt and I know why  
  
- cause I got high  
  
I was gonna go to their HQ before I got high  
  
I coulda cheated and I coulda profit but I got high  
  
I got kicked out and I know why  
  
- cause I got high  
  
I was gonna go to them again but then I got high  
  
I just met my master but I got high  
  
now they killed him and I know why  
  
- cause I got high  
  
I was gonna go kick their ass before I got high  
  
I was gonna go kill them all but then I got high  
  
but I f******** screwed it up and I know why  
  
- cause I got high  
  
I was gonna try kill them again but I was high  
  
They're really gonna be dead this time but I was high  
  
Now I gotta fight Bridget first- because I got high  
  
I was gonna figure being a ninja sucks until I got high  
  
I was gonna find a new instant kill but then I got high  
  
now I'm going to train some more and I know why  
  
- because I got high  
  
I was gonna kick Anji's butt but then I got high  
  
I was gonna learn some Jap but then I got high  
  
now I'm smoking pot again and I know why  
  
- cause I got high  
  
I messed up everyone's life because I got high  
  
Zappa's after Faust because I got high  
  
now I ain't fighting him and I know why  
  
- cause I got high  
  
I'm gonna stop Slayer because I'm high  
  
I'm saying Jap wrong because I'm high  
  
and if I dont make any sense I know why  
  
- cause I'm high  
A/N:please read and review!I might do another Chipp song next time. 


	3. Dilemma

A/N:Here's your request,Kaiser.Sorry it took so long,and this sucks too.Oh well.  
Dilemma  
  
(Millia) Zato, I loathe you, I do  
  
Need to kill you No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy to kill you No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'll go crazy when I'm with you (Zato-1) Uh-uh-uh-uh  
  
I met this chick and she's running right up twenty feet towards me  
  
And she got the fits for me, the last thing I need to see  
  
But oh, no, no, she ain't got a gun, oh-oh, but that's okay  
  
'Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, shift my position  
  
Like a shadow, beat up e'rything mami hittin'  
  
And in no time I better fight this fiend mine and that's for sure  
  
'Cause I-I never been the type to end fights slow  
  
But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'alive  
  
So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be  
  
She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on (Millia) No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy to kill you No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'll go crazy when I'm with you (Zato) Uh-uh-uh-uh  
  
I see a lot in your look and I never say a word  
  
I know how assassins start actin' trippin' , and beat up all the foes  
  
And there's no way Eddie go for it  
  
Ain't playin with no dame, as you could see  
  
But I-I hate your hair, your style, your whole demeanor  
  
The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in the air  
  
Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to insta' kill ya, don't you forget it  
  
But it ain't that easy for you to block up and beat me  
  
But you and me we got ties for different reasons  
  
I respect that and right before I turned to leave  
  
She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on (Millia) No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy to kill you No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'll go crazy when I'm with you (Zato) Punch it for me, Mill' (Millia) I loathe and I need to kill you  
  
Zato, I loathe you, I do  
  
And it's more than you'll ever know  
  
Boy, it's for sure  
  
You can always count on my vengeance  
  
Forever more, yeah, yeah (Zato) East coast, I know you're fighting' right  
  
Down south, I know you're jumpin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you beatin' right (Zato) No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy to kill you No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'll go crazy when I'm with you (Zato) East coast, I know you're fighting' right  
  
Down south, I know you're jumpin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you beatin' right East coast, I know you're fighting' right  
  
Down south, I know you're jumpin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you beatin' right (Millia) No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
Boy, you know I'm crazy to kill you No matter what I do  
  
All I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
  
You know I'll go crazy when I'm with you Yeah, yeah (Zato) East coast, I know you're fighting' right  
  
Down south, I know you're jumpin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you beatin' right East coast, I know you're fighting' right  
  
Down south, I know you're jumpin' right  
  
West coast, I know you're walkin' right  
  
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Midwest, I see you beatin' right  
A/N:kay,that's all.You guys could request too.But please REVIEW!!Sorry if this sucks,by the way,couldn't think of a better song for Millia and Zato. 


	4. This Side

A/N:Here's your request,guys .a Zappa song.And yes,I've played GGXX,but only the Jap version.Oh,and sorry if this sucks.Man,why do you guys like pairs so much??oh well.and by the way,I'll be leaving out of town on April 9 and I'll be back on May 20.So don't expect updates till then.for the meantime,please review!You guys could still request if you want.  
"This Side"  
  
One day if you see him and tell him what I mean.  
  
Take me and cure me and I won't be the same.  
  
He'll not try to buy you with my time.  
  
But nothing's the same, as you will see when she's gone.  
  
It's foreign on this side,  
  
And I'll not leave my sanity again.  
  
There's no place to hide  
  
And I'm nothing but scared.  
  
I dream of colors that have never been made,  
  
I imagine songs that have never been played.  
  
She will try to buy you and your mind.  
  
Only the curious have something to find.  
  
It's foreign on this side,  
  
And the ghost is a bitter friend.  
  
But reasons few have I to go to him again.  
  
Your first dawn blinded you, left me cursing the day.  
  
This fight is crucial and it's not without pain.  
  
There's no path to follow, once you're here.  
  
You'll see the ring and then you'll die down the stairs.  
  
It's foreign on this side,  
  
But it feels like I'm me again.  
  
There's no place to hide  
  
But I don't think I'm scared.  
  
(there's no place to hide)  
  
(there's no place to hide)  
  
But I don't think I'm scared.  
  
(there's no place to hide)  
  
But I don't think I'm scared...  
A/N: Sorry if you don't get this one.It's about Zappa looking for Faust.hehe.please review! 


	5. Grudge

A/N:hehehe.it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG while.here's my fic once  
again!please give some suggestions!I wanna keep this going as long as I  
can.Anyway,enjoy!Holy Zen!hehehe..um,I don't know,but I guess I'm making  
this a Sol/Ky song spoof,even if I don't even like the pairing.  
"Crush" or should I say "Grudge",by Mandy Moore  
  
You (don't) know everything that I'm afraid of (Nyahahahahahaha!)  
You do everything i wish i hate  
Sure,everyone wants you, everyone too loves you  
I know i should tell you how i feel (which is,so to say.)  
I wish you would just disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm (obviously NOT) shy to say  
Ooh, I got a grudge on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
To battle with you  
Ooh, I've got a grudge on you  
A grudge on you  
You know, I'm the one that you can never talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that i don't want to know  
I just want to fight you  
And you say exactly how you feel about me  
And I wonder, could you ~not~ ever think of me that way (um,no yaoi please)  
Ooh, I got a grudge on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
To kick-box you  
Ooh, I've got a grude on you  
A grudge on you  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, coz everyone already knows  
I've got a grudge on you  
A grudge on you, I got a grudge  
You say everything that no one says  
But i don't feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always hate you, I will always loathe you  
I've got a grudge...  
A/N:hehehe.holy zen!this is kinda old,and sorry if it's weird.k? 


End file.
